Just a Girl?
by wallflowertea
Summary: Lauren Smith has been a pirate all her life. She was captured by Davy Jones himself and she made a deal. What happens when she falls in love with the famous Jack Sparrow?
1. A Bargain

_Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me..._

"So, Miss. Smith, care to tell us anything worth knowing?" Lauren could feel his hot, fishy, breath in her face.

"No. I have nothing to share with you, Davy Jones!" she spat.

"Very, well, Smith. To the bottom of the ship!" he ordered the crew. The mutated dead tightened their grip on her chains. She blew a peice of red hair off her lips and walked on. They shoved her in bars and locked the door.

"Get outta that one, Smith." the man with the shark head mocked.

"You know I will, _Flipper." _ she mocked him back. He spat on her.

"Bad luck to have a girl on the ship." he said.

"I aint no ordinary girl. You know that. I'm a pirate. Just like you." she said. He took another look of disgust and left. She chuckled.

Two hours later a live man came down. "Captain wants to see you." he said. SHe stood there looking at him. He did nothing.

"What, you going to unlock this or do you expect me to blow them off?" she asked expactantly. He got a dumb look on his face and fiddled with the keys.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"F-fourteen." he said.

"Right, and what did you do to earn yourself a lovely ride on this lovely ship?" she asked him.

"Used to be in the army. Followed them, they lemme live, I have eternal service though." he said.

"Right, so you wouldn't mind if I did this?" and she put her chained hands over his head and hit theirs together. He dropped to the ground.

"You talk too much." she said, and she walked up to the deck.

"Oi! You wanted to talk to me?" she asked Davy Jones. He nodded. "Wha' for?" she asked.

"A bargain." he said.

"I'm listening." she said.

"I will let you go, if you promise to find one thing for me.." he said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"The Black Pearl." he said.


	2. Hullo

_You're a marked man Jack Sparrow. _

Lauren set off to find the Black Pearl. She had been on it once, and that was when she was captured by Barbosa. She had escaped, though. You see, Lauren wasn't an ordinary girl. As you know, she is a pirate. A very good one in fact. She had been caught nurmerous times. Be it, by other pirates, or the West Idian Trading Company. Oh, yes she was quite popular for a girl her age. She was nine teen.

After a few days of searching, she saw it. The ship with black sails. She rowed over to it and hoisted herself on the rope. Her sword and pistol in her belt. She held on to her hat as the wind blew through it. She jumped on the deck. Her stolen shillings jingling in a pouch hooked to her belt. She did a strut like walk to the door of the Captain's home.

"Hello, Jack Sparrow." she whispered to the curtained room.

"Hello to you, too." she whipped around, the man himself stood before her. Gazing into her seaweed green eyes.

"H-how are you?" she asked as he patted her down.

'Fine and you?" he asked.

"Peachy." she said.

"Great." he said, standing up. He took her right wrist. "Now, will I find anything here?" his rum-smelling breath filled her nose. Strangely, she found it attractive. She shrugged. He pulled up her sleeve to reveal a burn marked 'P' on it, and sword tattoo.

"Well, Lauren Smith I presume?" he asked. She nodded.

"Last time I saw you, you were in those lovely bars at the place where Swan lives." he said.

''Last time I saw you, you were on an island. Lemme guess, roped a couple of turtles with the hair off your back?" she asked, he grinned, revealing golden teeth.

"Yes." he said.

"Thought so." She said.

"And, how old are you?" he asked her.

"N-nine teen." she answered. She had just asked that question to the boy on the other ship. She remembered she was to bring the ship to Davy Jones.

"Well, Lauren, welcome aboard the Black Pearl." he said.


	3. A drunken Kiss

Lauren smiled at him. He grinned and showed her the ship. There was something odd about the way she would look nervously around the boat, look nervously at him. He had heard stories about the young Lauren Smith. She was almost as famous as him.

"Who's this?" a woman asked. She had brown hair and fair skin.

"Lauren Smith. Lauren this is Elizabeth Swan." Jack said. Lauren shook her hand. Then a man with black hair and looked very familiar to Lauren walked up.

"Is this-"

"Lauren Smith. 'Course it is." Jack said. The man nodded and took her hand. "Will Turner." he said. She nodded. Wait! She did know him!

"Bootstrap Bill's son?" she asked. He nodded.

"I - you - your father - wow! You were a little older than me when I met you. I remember you know! I'm sorry bout your father." she said sadly.

"Oh...um...thanks?" he said un-easily.

"I was there when they pushed him off the plank. Little though. But, I escaped. I was there for the mutiny an' all. Terrible thing. He says - nevermind - so Jack, where's the rest of the crew?" she asked. She had almost told Will that his father always said Will was a good boy. For, she had met him, being captive and all.

"Righ' here. Who's this lass? Didn't I tell you i's bad luck to 'ave a girl on a boat?" a rather round man asked. Not too round. But, it looked like he had had much Rum in his life. "Bad enough with one girl. Now you bring two." he said, holding up three fingers. Oh yeah, he had had some Rum.

"This here, Gibbs, is Lauren Smith." Jack said. Gibbs' eyes widened. Along with the rest of the crew. A parrot sqauked. "Lauren Smith, wow what an honour." Lauren smiled an un-easy smile.

"She's almost as famous as you Jack." Gibbs said. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes well, the word there is almost." he said, putting a hand on Lauren's back. She shivered a little. "Lauren, dare to come with me? Captain's quaters?" Jack asked her.

"Um, love to." Lauren said. He smiled a toothy smile and they walked through the doors Lauren had just been peering into.

"How old is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Probably 'bout nine teen now." Will said recalling the last time they met.

"And she's going in there with Jack? Alone? With Rum?" Elizabeth said.

"Good point." Will said and they turned to knock on the door.

Jack rolled his eyes, got up from the table and went to open the door.

"I am perfectly capable to know this girl with out laying a single finger on 'er." he said before closing the door in their faces. Will just shrugged.

"Where were we?" he asked her.

"The part where you got back the Pearl." she said. And he proceeded to tell her how he got the ship back.

"Jack, I d-do not thought - scuse me - think we 'ave had enough Rum." Lauren slurred.

"You are absoloutly right, my girl. Gill - no - Bill - no - Warner - no- umm...Will! Yes, Will! more R-rum." Jack said. Will handed him more Rum while looking at Elizabeth, she rolled her eyes. Lauren took a sip from the bottle and handed it to him. He winked at her and sipped. SHe blushed.

"Look, we are going to bed." Elizabeth declared. Will got up and followed her.

"Thought they never leave." Jack said. Lauren agreed.

"Want to know a secret?" Lauren asked, leaning into him.

"What?" he asked.

"You smell nice." she said stupidly. She _had _ to be drunk!

"Why thank you." he said. She tilted her head back and he kissed her lips. Holding the Rum bottle in her hand, she slid her arms around his neck. Around two minutes later Jack passed out.

"That was the most romantic kiss of my life." she said to her self, looking at the passed out Jack. "Well, s'what I get for kissing while drunk." she shrugged and fell asleep where she was.


	4. Fatherly Like

**A/N: This chapter is basically about Lauren nor Jack remembering they kissed. From the time they drank the rum and then on was a blur. Ok? Now, for anyone out there, and this is pretty stupid so you don't _have _ to answer, how do you tell a boy you fancy them? I was having a voice fight in my head where one voice said "Just tell him.." and the other said, "Oh, that's real bright. 'Hey,Cody. I am head over heels in love with you and I just met you yesterday and I can't stop staring at you and when you touched my hat today I realised I never want to give away that hat ever again.' " I mean really. So, please help me out. Ok...blabbing...back to the story! **

Lauren opened her eyes. She looked next to her and there was Jack Sparrow passed out next to her with a rum bottle in his hand. She got up. Put her hat back on her head and crept out the door. Hoping no one would notice she was there the whole night, or they might think something of it. As she was shutting the creaking door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Will! Scare me to death why don't you!" she screamed at him. He smirked.

"Oi'm guessing you and Jack know each other really well?" he asked her. She grinned.

"It's not like that, mate, and you know it. Ok? Infact, I really have no idea what happened." she told him recalling it. It was true, she had no idea what had occured last night. She didn't even remember the kiss.

"Sure and I am in love with Gibbs." Will said.

"Ew. That's so gross, mate. I didn't know you were like that!" she exclaimed.

He nodded. "So nothing really happened?" he asked. She shook her head. "Ok, well, I'm not like that anyways." he said, before stocking back below deck. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the side of the ship. SHe let her arms hang over the wooden railing.

"Does he have to be like my father?" she breathed to herself. She felt the salty breeze against her dirty face. Her knotted brown hair blew in the wind. She looked to see a short man steering the boat. She saw some one out of the corner of her eye stand next to her.

"Who are you thinking about?" a female voice said. Lauren looked up.

"What?" she asked Elizabeth.

"You're thinking about some one. Who?" she repeated.

"Nothing...it's just...Will is practically acting like my father. Where was he when I was captured by all those people and pirates? Hmm...some father." she said.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked Lauren.

"Well, I have no memory of what happened last night, I have a slight memory of me going into Jack's quarters, I wake up in there, come out, and am interogged. By your lovely fiance." she told Elizabeth.

"Ah, so you are thinking about Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Lauren shrugged and turned back to face the ocean.

"I dunno, really. I mean, what is he, 28? 30? And, I'm only nineteen." Lauren said sadly.

"Yeah, but, for pirates, age isn't a matter." Elizabeth told her smartly. Lauren shrugged. "Well, you tell me when you figure out who it is you're thinking about tell me." and she walked off. Leaving Lauren alone. Then, it came to Lauren. She just remembered how she was supposed to steal the ship. Crap! She had forgotten. How was she supposed to do it? Oh, yeah, Davy Jones told her to wing it. Great!


End file.
